Tak
Tak is the capital of the Amyr Confederacy. It is a city-state in central Thossos, east of the Amyr Desert in the Amya Nura. Tak was once a frontier city in Keloria, and was subsequently held by the Amyrites and the Thossians. History Tak was founded by the Kelorians sometime in the 63rd century PC, during their second expansionist period. Originally called Akataya, It was among their most remote cities, and functioned as a major garrison on their fortified border. It was at Akataya that most Kelorian foreign trade took place. After the Kelorian Disappearance, the city was quickly seized by the Amyrites, a semi-nomadic people from the south eastern Amyr Desert. They settled in the abandoned towns they found, giving rise to the Amyrite Kingdom in 3600 PC. The city, now called Tak, formed the core of their nation. The Amyrites met their end at the hand of the Thossians in the Steel War in 2722. Subsequently, Tak was incorporated into the newly founded Thossian Empire. Tak became an important stop on trade routes north of the desert, linking the far east and northwest. After the fall of Kye in 0 AC, the city used its trading leverage to become a wealthy kingdom in its own right. As a city-state, it gradually gained control of the Amyr desert and its surrounding kingdoms, and reorganized the region into the Amyr Confederacy. Geography Tak lies in the Amya Nura, east of the Amyr Desert. The surrounding area is very flat and dry, with many low hills and gorges. The city itself is built across a wide canyon, the Taklay. One of its most distinct features is the set of bridges and structures that span the canyon, centered around a fortified castle, Rock Isle, on a narrow butte. Water flows through the canyon in the wet season, which the Taki people tap into with a system of pumps and aqueducts. Culture Tak's culture is heavily influenced by its immediate region, despite being a continental nexus. The most ancient buildings, such as the Rock Isle castle, were built by the Kelorians. Most however were built under Thossian rule, but with a modified style, including many of the city's bridges and aqueducts. Local architectural styles include narrow windows and steeply pointed roofs; almost all buildings are constructed using local sandstone. The Amyr religion plays a large role in Taki life. Tak never fully accepted the Thossian's psuedo-secular faith, and after the collapse of the Empire, various folk beliefs blossomed in popularity. Today, there are three main faiths: Desertic Paganism, the faith of the Three Gods, and Torosism. The Thossian faith has a small minority, and tends to be more radical. The people of Tak dress sparingly, due to the hot climate, preferring loose robes and light cotton shawls. Brightly colored garments are not common in everyday dress, an indication of Tak's reserved attitudes. Clothing is typically white or brown, with opal accents and jewelry. Women as well as men wear their hair short. Category:Cities